


Birthday Creativity

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Writer's Block, dean being an amazing boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: When writer's block sets in, Dean is there to help take your mind off it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bestie @the-pri-experience on tumblr for her birthday.

It was almost 3 am, the television played Hang ‘Em High low in the background as Dean heard the third aggravated sigh from you in the last half hour. He rolled his eyes and looked across the couch.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Dean raised the bottle he was holding to his lips finishing its contents.

“Nothing.” You looked up at Dean, his eye brow raised, lips wrapped around the top of the bottle. You took another deep breath and sighed looking back down at your phone, typing a few words into Google Docs before deleting them again.

“Yeah, nothing I’m sure. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m broken.” You gave a dramatic sigh and put your phone face down in your lap.

Dean rolled his eyes again, “you are not broken. Is it your writing again?”

You gave a nod, “I’m never gonna write anything ever again. I’m broken Dean, I’m broken.”

Dean sighed and put the empty dark amber bottle down on the table beside him. “You aren’t broken drama queen. Give me your phone. You need a break; you’ve been at it for hours.” He reached across the couch for the phone in your lap which you were quick to grab and pull to your chest.

“No, mine. I have to write something. My brain hurts, if I don’t write something it’s going to explode.”

Dean wrapped his fingers around the phone in your hands and easily pulled it from your grasp, laying it on the coffee table. He moved to hover over your semi reclined form, bracing himself against the arm of the couch behind you while he settled between your parted knees that you had opened on reflex. “You need to take a break. I’ve been gone a week and the last thing I wanted to do was spend your birthday week hearing about you being broken.” Dean’s hand reached to cradle your cheek, your eyes falling shut, leaning into his touch.

“I missed you sweetheart,” Dean leaned down, pressing his lips to yours before pulling back to rest his forehead against you. “Let’s turn your phone off and go to bed. You can try again in the morning.”

You shook your head back and forth slightly, “not off. Remember what happened last time? People freaked out.”

Dean leaned back and stood from the couch, “they freaked out because they cared. It’s not your fault they couldn’t figure out you were worn out and need sleep from my last visit. Come on, bed for you.” Dean grabbed your hand and hauled you up from the couch to stand in front of him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned up on your toes to kiss him again, Dean reaching down to pick you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as his fingers dug into the flesh on the underside of your thighs.

You left your phone forgotten on the coffee table as Dean carried you back to your bedroom to inspire some creative ideas and get some sleep.


End file.
